Etna the Commanding Overlord
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Based on the anime. Etna's the new overlord and when Flonne tells her she should show her love for the ones closest to her what will she do?


"PRINNIES! COME HERE!" Etna yelled.

"Yes Miss Etna dood?" The prinnies asked.

"I need you to do me a favor. That prinny over there, that one that doesn't do any work. THROW HIM AT THAT SPACESHIP!" Etna demanded.

"Aye dood!" The prinnies replied.

The prinnies did as Etna said and Prinny Laharl got abduced.

"Miss Etna! That's mean! You should show your love for the ones closest to you!" Flonne said bursting into the room.

"Okay then, Flonne." Etna replied sexually.

Etna grabbed Flonne's chin and kissed Flonne hard.

Flonne looked shocked and started struggling.

"M-M-MISS ETNA!" Flonne yelled.

"Yes Flonne?" Etna said quietly.

"W-WH-WHAT WAS THAT?" Flonne asked.

"Ummm...a kiss?" Etna replied.

"You did just come bursting in here telling me to show my love."

"Miss Etna...you like me?" Flonne asked another question.

"Yup." Is all Etna said before pulling Flonne into another kiss.

Flonne was still resisting as Etna tried to push her tongue into Flonne's.

"FLONNE! I'M THE OVERLORD! YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY!" Etna yelled.

"Yes Etna..."Flonne replied.

This time Flonne opened her mouth and let Etna explore. Flonne started to ripped Flonne's clothes off leaving her naked. Flonne tried to cover up her parts by Etna didn't let her. Etna now the REALLY horny overlord bit Flonne like a vampire would.

"Ahhh, Etna...What are you a vampire?" Flonne asked calming down.

"Nope, just a horny overlord."Etna replied.

Flonne was being lured in and didn't want Etna to stop. Etna grabbed Flonne's boobs hard groping them and pushed Flonne against her throne. They were in the overlord's throne room.

"Ahhh...Etna...More...please." Flonne begged.

"Not so pure now are you Flonne?" Etna asked.

"Be quiet you." Flonne responded. Etna the removed her right hand from one of Flonne's boobs and replaced it with her mouth. Etna was nibbling on Flonne's nipple and Flonne's moans were getting louder.

"Etna...Harder!" Flonne demanded

"Geez Flonne be patient."

Etna really just wanted to tease her more. She changed nipples and nibbled on the other Etna moved her face downward until she was down on her knees looking at Flonne's treasure. Etna then dove right in. She was to horny to wait.

"Ahhh...ETNA!"Flonne screeched with her holy voice.

Etna was licking inside Flonne's treasure. She licked and licked. When she knew Flonne was going to cum soon she removed her head.

"Why did you stop!?" Flonne asked unhappy.

"Hmph...don't be bitchy to the overlord Flonne!" Etna stated.

Etna then plunged to fingers into Flonne. Flonne's back arched against the overlord's throne as Etna pumped in and out of Flonne's treasure.

"AHHHH...YES, ETNNNAAAA!" Flonne screamed loudly.

Flonne then continued to cum onto Etna's fingers.

When Flonne had finished Etna removed her fingers and licked them.

"Mmmmm...You're yummy Flonne!" Etna stated.

"ha...ha...Etna...I think I love you..." Flonne said blushing.

"About time girl, you're now belong to me now!" Etna said

"Hai Etna!" Flonne said jumping onto Etna.

"Hey, Calm down!" Etna commanded.

"Aye dood!" Flonne replied with.

"Flonne...Your not a prinny you know..." Etna said shaking her head.

"Now get dressed!" Etna demanded.

"Hai!"

Little did Etna know...The prinnies were watching...

"I think Miss Etna's gay for Flonne dood." A prinny said.

"Ummmm...that's hot dood!"Another prinny said.

"YEAAHHHH! TEAM YURI DOOOOOD!" A prinny said waving about.

Just then a spaceship landed in front of the castle and then the alien's in the spaceship got out and made their way to to overlord's throne.

"AHFGKIRBDHSKCBDDKCBUSSK" One of the purple slug alien's said.

The alien then through Prinny Laharl at me and left.

"LAHARL, YOU WERE SLACKING AGAIN!" Etna screamed.

"I'm out of here!" he said running away.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Etna demanded.

"~Etna...Forget about him, come play with me~" Flonne said sexually clinging onto me.

"Okay you win..."

Sooooo...Etna and Flonne went to Etna's room and haven't been seen for hours.

"YES...PARTY TIME DOOOOD!" That same crazy prinny from before said.

The prinnies then partied because Etna wasn't there to boss them around. The prinnies went crazy.

"~MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD DOOD~!" A drunk prinny yelled.

"Are you gay dood!?" A curious prinny asked.

"HELLLL YEAHHHSSSSS DOOOOD!" The prinny answered

Etna and Flonne were still absent...SO THE PARTY CONTINUED DOOOOOD.

"FLOOONNNNNNEEEEEEEE!" The prinnies heard Etna screech.

"Not so innocent now are you Flonne dood?"


End file.
